


Hate is Relative

by roseonabeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sally Donovan is sad, She hates John, She hates Sherlock, She tries to hide it, She's in love with Sherlock, post reichenbach fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseonabeach/pseuds/roseonabeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donivan hates Sherlock Holmes. This is the one and only fact that stays constant throughout their whole 'relationship'... Right?<br/>Donivan confesses her feelings forwards Sherlock to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before and I'm sure it sucks but I decided to post it anyways, so here you go! Enjoy!

It's not that Sally Donovan hates Sherlock.  
Actually, it's quite the opposite. Sure, she hates how smart he is, how he always treats her like an idiot, but she hates him with a passion. She calls him freak, sure, but its always just been a show, so no one knows how much she really cares.  
In truth, Sally Donovan loves Sherlock Holmes. She loves him more than she's ever loved anyone before, and honestly, she doesn't see how anyone can hate him. For starters, he's bloody brilliant, being able to glance at someone and tell their life story. She tries to tell herself that he's selfish, only helping in the murders he thinks are 'worthy', but she knows deep down that its not true, that Sherlock is just trying to leave them something to do, help them get smarter.  
Honestly, if Sally hated anyone, she would hate John, for being so close to Sherlock, for shattering her chances of him ever noticing her more than the sideways glance and conversation behind her back. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be dragged along on one of his crazy hunts, to get arrested alongside him, but she knows its not possible. To him she's just a useless human, not important, boring. And yes, that does make her hate him more.  
But honestly, she can't blame him.  
She _is_ boring, ordinary, unimportant.  
So when anyone asks, she hates him.  
Hates Sherlock Holmes more than she's ever hated anyone in her whole entire life, and nothing anyone says or does can ever change that.  
She tells everyone that, even long after his fall. While the team grieves, tells her it's ok to cry for him, to care he's gone, she brushes them off, says she's fine, leaves for home while they all mourn. She tells them day after day she doesn't care, good riddance, he never really helped anyways, and then she goes home.  
She goes home and just cries, cries because he's gone, because of the terrible things she's said about him, because he never knew how she felt.  
Sally Donovan cries not only because he's gone, because she misses him being able to tell where she's been in the last 24 hours by her hand writing, but because he died thinking that she hated him. That she thought he was a freak. Because to Sally Donovan, calling Sherlock a freak every time he showed up to a crime scene was her way of saying 'I love you', and even though she couldn't say it out loud, she said it to herself every time she saw his face, and though he was the smartest man who ever stepped foot on this planet, he could never tell that behind every calling of 'freak', every glare he ever received from Sally Donovan was a smile, an unspoken 'I love you', and when he jumped, it broke her heart. It broke her heart even more than it broke everyone else's.  
Now that he's gone, jumped, even if it was to save her and everyone else, Sally Donovan can actually say 'I hate him', 'He was such a freak'. And she can actually mean it, because she does. Sally Donovan does hate Sherlock, because he was the only one that had ever really broke her heart.


End file.
